


稻草狗

by ParisianRed



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisianRed/pseuds/ParisianRed
Summary: 写给他们的故事
Relationships: 佐卡, 鸣卡
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	稻草狗

1、

七月，井野关闭店面，去乡下的村庄收购花田。我霸占了她的床铺，靠在软垫上喝冰啤酒。纱窗嘎吱摇晃，夜晚的风带着一股甘菊洗衣皂味。在迟缓凝滞的暑气中，不断滴水的衣物幽灵般游荡在阳台半空，透过它们虚空的身体，遥远的过去凝视着每一个人，凝视着小径上芜杂泥泞的脚印。

我打开电视，公园的石椅前，女主角哭着挽留即将离去的男二号，以“我不想再注视你的背影”开头的表白在上个世纪引发过一阵风潮。那时正处于电视的黄金年代，人们尚未失去家庭与传统的信仰，同时开始接受可供讨论的道德问题出现在拥挤的客厅里。

有一段时间，母亲在看一部特效劣质的古装片，里面的人在奔跑的时候会把两只手的手臂同时摆向后方。人神共存的时代结束后，英雄诞生又陨落，原始的力量逐渐崩离，人类再次被文明驯化成牢笼里弱小的兽。这个故事的结尾上演了一场盛大的王室婚礼，每个人对政治联姻的牺牲品说出祝福的话语。屏幕渐暗，似乎在宣告旧时代的落幕。

而很多年后，当我回想起这个场景时，另一个截然不同的画面总会伴随它出现在脑海中。那个在公园里含着泪乞求心上人不要走的女孩被对方从背后打晕，她跌倒在地，一片被吹落的树叶在风中打转。这片树叶与每一次战争、和平、死亡、新生时落下的树叶并没有什么区别。扎根黑暗的历史被沉默的火种点燃，它的影子汇成洪流，将命运碾碎于六英尺下的土地。那是我第一次意识到，不是人在追逐落叶，而是风一直在推着人前进。

2、

两周前，鸣人住进了我工作的医院。第三住院部正在进行管道维修，里面的病人全部被疏散到其他几栋楼内，床位难免紧张。我倚仗职权给他安排出宽敞的单人间，从窗户可以望见远处山坡褐色的岩石。

鸣人是我的中学同学。木叶本地城镇从旧军区改建过来，只有一所中学，因此它同时成了人们口中最好和最差的学校，介于两者之间的评价反倒少见。我们这一届只有十二个人，加上最后一年转学进来的佐井，十三个学生，四个老师，勉强让所有人得到了六年教育。佐助在最后一个夏天退学出国，其他人毕业踏出校门，等待他们的是南贺川沿岸第一场提前到来的季风。

自那之后，一直到我进入医院实习，除了一起合租的井野，似乎很少再有什么机会和别人联系。六年时光就好像一片笼罩在山间的迷雾，偶尔透过混凝土和铝合金的缝隙从窗外悄然渗入，穿过胸口的空洞，仅留下一缕灰色的粉末。

而它对于鸣人来说究竟意味着什么，在此之前我从未思考过。

“谢了呀，小樱。”

躺在病床上的青年冲着我笑。我走过去，仔细检查他折断的手臂，对着他的脸狠狠揍了一拳。

“鸣人，”我推开注射器，“你早就成年了，应该知道做什么事会有什么后果。”

“但是啊……”

他捂着脸，声音塌软下来，这种带着不甘的撒娇语调让人感到怀念。在我们都还在念书的时候，看着鸣人到处死乞白赖地讨价还价似乎已经成了一种日常的乐趣，尽管这种乐趣时常带着孤立与排斥的危险。毫无疑问，不成熟的沟通模式既是孩童对关注缺失的焦虑与不安表现，也是后天教育过程中对其过度纵容的后果。现在想来，确实有那么一位教师应该对此负起责任。

“天气预报只说下雨，没有想到会碰上山体滑坡嘛……”

鸣人很委屈似的地挠了挠头。

“我明明已经要走了，那些树根和沙泥也避开了，没想到一块超级巨大的尖石头突然从上面对着我砸下来。我想起小樱你说过的，遇到危险一定要保护好头部，就用手臂这样——这样挡了一下。”

他特意强调了“小樱你”几个字，似乎在用一种笨拙又狡猾的方式求饶。新打的石膏将他的胳膊固定成无法弯曲的古怪形状，每当他试图做一个动作，新生组织细胞被撕裂的疼痛就会刺穿一次他的身体，以及他的谎言。

“天气预报说的不是下雨，是七级台风。”出于职业道德中的人道主义原则，我缓缓松开拳头。“为什么去后山？”

几只在日光灯下打转的小飞虫忽然撞向窗玻璃。空气安静得仿佛注入一剂吗啡，灯下的阴影不知从什么时候开始变异，在这片刻的沉默中滋生出实体，沿着病床上青年鼻骨的明暗交界线缓慢攀升。

“花店最近一直关门。”他低下头，“我想，果然还是应该准备一束的……”

几片浅黄色的花瓣从他指缝间掉出来，落在床单上。它们焦枯的尾端向内侧卷起，像黑夜中消逝的焰火。一瞬间，金色的牢笼把他与世界分隔开，将人重新变成回忆的囚徒。我闭上眼睛，一段发生在很久以前的小插曲占据了我的心灵。那年我十二岁，鸣人十三岁。我们坐在教学楼顶层浅青色的台阶上，正处于难以分辨理想、幻想和欲望，却相信其终有一日会实现的年龄。

3、

“我叫春野樱。”

十二岁的我转过头，偷看坐在我和鸣人中间的男生。他长着一张秀气的脸，眉眼间能看出几分恃才傲物的自矜和疏离。

所有被称作天才的人都像从同一个模版里刻出来的一样——井野这样评价过，他们的强大似乎只是自身脆弱情感的附属品，在成年之后被掩藏的敏感气质和心灵创伤只有依靠更多痛苦的刺激才能得到缓解。当这个话题被放上酒桌讨论时，我和井野早已不再是恋爱竞争关系。女性之间的友谊非常微妙，它有时以看破不说破的方式呈现，有时则建立在一针见血、直戳痛处的尖刻之上。

“喜欢的东西，不如说是喜欢的人……”

注意到我的目光，男生微微移开脸。理解这短暂一瞥包含的厌恶用不了三秒，而他投向另一处的视线中究竟隐藏着什么样的情感，或许直到一年前在他凌晨四点红着眼睛背着那个男人冲进急诊室的时候才能真正确定。

“我叫宇智波佐助，”他说，“讨厌的东西有很多，但没什么喜欢的东西。”

鸣人不屑地翻着天大的白眼。从来没有人教过他该如何隐藏好恶，他像小孩子一样毫无顾忌地展露出强烈而多变的情绪。等他回过头去，忽然仰起头，露出了明亮又温暖的笑容。

“我叫漩涡鸣人，”他说，“喜欢的东西是拉面，更喜欢的东西，是伊鲁卡老师请我吃的一乐拉面！”

至少在那个时候，我并未想到自己有一天会为这两人关系发展变化之迅速感到惊诧。似乎在我看不见的地方，两个失去亲人的少年无意识地学会了如何在表面的喧闹之下共享彼此的孤独，甚至共享一个更为隐秘、更具私人意义的秘密。

而那个男人只是坐在栏杆上，静静地看着我们，银色的发丝在风中轻柔地拂动。

“我叫旗木卡卡西，”他的目光在我们身上停留了一会儿。

“喜欢和讨厌的东西，不想告诉你们。将来的梦想嘛……”他顿了顿，抬头注视一朵落单的云，“兴趣也有很多。”

过了很多年，我们才慢慢地理解到当年这段毫无意义的话语并不只告诉我们他的名字。在那之后以及未来的漫长岁月中，我们依旧没有弄清这个人真正喜欢和讨厌的东西，也再没有听对方提过梦想两个字，原因正如他所说：不想告诉我们。而我常常在想，那时他将自己与人交往的底线在第一天展露出来，是否也曾期待过我们之中有人能够打破规则，靠近一步，去触碰一颗破碎的、被彻底埋藏的心呢？

大概这个问题也像卡卡西在上课时向我们提出的大多数问题一样没有答案。时间隔得太久，久到我已经不记得当时他还说了些什么。只记得离开的时候，正如在那之后每一次突如其来的分离，我们谁都没有回头与他道别。

4、

受台风的影响，这个季节时不时会下起大雨。雨最大的那个夜晚，我在路边见到了佐助。老街上用来招揽游客的红白双色灯笼从黄昏开始点亮，现在灯油即将燃尽，晦暗飘渺的烛火在风中颤动闪烁。这片木结构的古建筑从商业用地中保留下来，原本计划发展旅游业，经过连年亏损后内里的住户逐渐搬空，杂草丛生的院落成了野猫与黑鸦占领的驻地。

“什么时候回来的？”

我走过去和他打了个招呼。佐助把手中的线香放回摊贩的货箱里，又拿起另一根。

“前天。”他没有抬头。

我收起伞，站在檐下，看着他以不知什么标准挑选那些混和沉香的木芯。夏季的雨水从我们之间淌落，许多年前沙砾般细碎的记忆不合时宜地浮现出来。我深吸了一口气，那些旧日的时光伫立在雨幕中，隔着对方黑色的背影与我对望。记得当年他离开时也是在雨天，我向他借了伞没有机会还，不知道后来遗落在哪个柜子里。对我而言，这把伞喻示着生活的全部目的就在于出现的一切永远在不断消失。

“有件事，我应该跟你道歉的。”我说。

佐助停了一下。

“都过去了。”他有很长一段时间没有说话。

“很多人忘不掉过去。”我仰头看天上残缺的月亮，上面有一块刀刻的黑色疤痕。

雨渐渐变小，青沥的石板间盛着透明的积水。我感受到他与少年时不同的平和，大概这并非世俗意义上的成长所致，而是如鹰雀被山岩磨平利爪般，在漫长的等候中磨平了心性。

我们并排走在街上，像真正多年未见的朋友那样聊了会儿天。路过一间盖着青瓦的老式甜品店时，他讲起他的哥哥。以前他从未向我们说起过自己的家人，我甚至不知道他哥哥叫什么。他的父母在迫害中早逝，这种孤独我没有体会过。

“前几年，我见过他一次。”他语气平静，说话时比以往耐心得多。

“他和我印象中有些不一样了，大概我也是。我们谈了很多，关于小时候的事情，还有关于父母的事。他们去世的时候我没有在，每次做梦都会回到那一天。在我的想象中，那一天好像在世界的某个角落持续运转，无限反复，直到渐渐失去时间、地点、和质量。”

“对不起，”我试着缓和内心因他人不幸产生的愧疚。

“我不是这个意思，”他温和地打断我。几只红尾蜻蜓悬停在我们周围。

“当你知道即将见到的是某个人的最后一面，”他说，“你会很难接受自己是活下来的那个，很难不做一些会让自己后悔的事。这样的事我做了很多。对那个人来说，不应该……至少不该是我。”

他的声音越来越轻。雨完全停了，几片冰冷的云悬吊在半空。我们无言地在脚步声里走了一会儿，各自掩藏起各自的心事。“代我和佐助君说一声抱歉。”他口中的那个人低下头，似乎连闭上眼睛的力气也没有了，“我帮不了他，是个没有用的老师。”

回忆像开塞香槟不断溢出的金色泡沫，把每一个空洞仔细填满，让人不得不集中注意去清楚感受整个消失的过程。我被那些融化的幻影紧紧包围，眼前漫起湿涩的水汽，一个声音从黑暗深处催促我趁早逃离这个漩涡般的夜晚。沉默一直持续着，直到我们在岔路口告别。我停下来，转过身去，即将走向与他相似而相反的道路——

那句模糊的低语从身后毫无防备地击穿了我的心脏。

“他不知道在能看见海的国度，春天也会下雪。”

5、

“他不知道在能看见海的国度，春天也会下雪。桥，从天空垂落的一杆计量生命的秤，在浓烈的雾气中向两端延伸。他从中间走向尽头，穿过无数人的嘶喊，用一把刀抹消所有意义的刻度。将不复存在的是漫天的雪片，一个孩子的眼泪，还是他呢？”

卡卡西翻过一页，用令人着迷的声音继续读下去。

“他回顾他的一生，充斥着悲剧性的战斗、笼统的仇恨与失败者的伪装，在没有人看见的地方。他的碑石是刀，花环上沾着新鲜的晨露。闭上眼睛的孩子成了一片雪花，融化在海里。白，他呼唤。得不到回应的话语化作一阵风，沿着这片土地徘徊，它命名了这个世界感受不到的，不被需要的，只是单纯活着的痛苦。”

教室里非常安静，我清楚听见鸣人在后排压抑的抽泣声。卡卡西作为老师给我们上的第一节课里，他读了桃地再不斩的作品《雪中逝》。遥远的波之国，两个相互依靠的人同时死在春季的一场大雪中，直到最后也没有向对方表明心迹。最终，他们墓前积雪被金色的朝阳融化，世间的人们也逐渐把他们遗忘。

“嘛，”卡卡西放下书本，挠了挠头，一点即逝的锋芒瞬间从他眼中隐去。“很多同学是第一次读再不斩的小说，理解起来可能会稍微有点难度。”

在他开始讲解前，总会以一个柔和的笑容作为开场。这是卡卡西惯用的小技巧，用一个笑容表明他值得信任，似乎让人能够无条件相信他说的每一句话。

“再不斩的作品保留了雾隐派的特色，他擅长描写具有朦胧美感的主体，后期受到存在主义和虚无主义的影响，开始把探讨生命的意义作为主题。”

卡卡西转过身去写板书，左手插在兜里，右手修长的手指从黑色半截手套里抻出来，夹着一截白粉笔。

“小说中经常会出现借托人物言行抒发自身感情的手法，即所有的角色都是作者本人的化身。再不斩早年离开故乡，辗转漂泊，生活上非常困难，甚至有过被狗追咬的经历。陪他同行的伙伴去世后，不到三十岁的再不斩选择了投海自尽……”

卡卡西停下来，他的视线穿过已经打起瞌睡的男生们望了一眼窗外。几缕雪白的花瓣从树枝间悄然而落。

“今天的课就上到这里，”他的声音轻轻淡淡，在一片不甘的吵闹声中随意布置了点作业，离开了教室。透过窗玻璃，我看着他走出教学楼，走入那些飘落的花瓣间，似乎下一秒就要从这个春天消失。半透明的花瓣在风中左右浮动，向坚硬的面具刻下一道道细小的裂痕，它们渗透了这个世界光亮的苦难。

那天的作业是一篇作文，每个人写完之后在课堂上朗读。

鸣人写了一个有九条尾巴的怪物的故事，行文虽显稚拙，情感却极为真挚动人。佐助写的是黑夜中红色月亮的传说，用天才般的笔法描述了一个家族悲剧。班里一个叫油女志乃的男生写他自己变成虫子的生活，颇有卡夫卡作品的荒诞感。上课一直在睡觉的鹿丸出人意料地写了篇颇具哲思的散文，对社会主流思考方式进行批判，探讨了个人思想如何受到暗示之影的牵动，在决策时不自觉陷入主观意志失控的处境。

只有在日向宁次读完他写的《论宿命》后，卡卡西短暂地沉默了一会儿。他低下头，没有像之前那样给出建议与鼓励参半的评语。那篇文章的最后写道：

“英雄造就时代，时代亦造英雄，时代之碑即为英雄之碑。不论就伟业者何，立于碑前之人或因悔生恨，或因恨落泪，此为世间之法则。因果轮回皆为宿命，人之一生尽为宿命所困，有如笼中之鸟，至死方休。”

很多年后，当我搬入合租房整理东西时，从捆扎绳中意外地展开出一张旧杂志上撕下来的印刷纸，上面刊登了一篇小说投稿。算一下时间，这个叫畑鹿惊的作者还不到二十岁。母亲说这是旗木卡卡西的笔名，他的名号在战争年代无人不晓，不是因为写小说，而是继任军区指挥后打的42场胜仗。那篇小说以超乎寻常的冷静口吻回忆了一个人所见证的五次死亡，在一个傍晚，他独自站在墓碑前，成群的鸟从他头顶的天空飞过。

“每个人都有这样一个瞬间，在那一刹那，我听见一千只鸟的哀鸣，所有记忆都燃烧起来，发出光芒。为了那个独一无二的瞬间，他们会永远被人所爱，即使转眼间化为灰烬，名字被金色的花朵淹没。”

“宁次君，”卡卡西缓缓开口，“将人困在牢笼里的，究竟是宿命，还是他自己呢？”

6、

鸣人伤好得很快，从小到大向来如此。那些伤口猛兽般咬合在一起，吮吸着坚硬的骨头，把力量源源不断注入这具横冲直撞的身体。佐助站在他旁边，过长的刘海挡住了他的表情。

“打扰您了。”

我仪式性地敲了敲门，和鸣人、佐助一起走进院子。卡卡西早年给我们他的家门钥匙，说是希望让可爱的学生们帮忙溜一下家里可爱的狗。当时我忙于学业，极少数的造访也仅止于路过院外听见两个男生在里头打架吵架，烦得让人立刻打消进门的念头。后来有一次见到他家养的八只狗冲出门拿报纸买水果，训练有素程度令人咋舌，模样倒是和可爱一点沾不上边。

鸣人把买来的排骨放在狗盆里，一只一只地招呼它们。卡卡西家的狗没有拴链子，那些凶恶的品种不知经历了什么调教，从来不会乱吠乱跑，静静地守在院子里。以前卡卡西身体状况不那么糟糕的时候带我们出去野营，有时也会带上这些狗。有几次我看见他坐在石头上，和围绕着他的狗群不知道在说些什么。毫无疑问，这些狗比我们更得这个人的信赖，它们用鼻子轻轻蹭他的裤管，偶尔伸出舌头，舔他露在身体外面的伤疤。

在鸣人喂狗的空当里，我跟着佐助走进屋内。卡卡西家东西很少，显得房间空荡又冷清。佐助沉默地在屋里转了一圈，从客厅到厨房，最后熟门熟路停在卧室门外。我知道卡卡西不仅是我们共同的负责教师，也是鸣人和佐助名义上的监护人，每年寒暑假，两人便会搬到卡卡西家里居住。而卡卡西照顾两个孩子的场景似乎很容易想象，他会不动声色满足他们所有的需要，又摆出一副理智、客观、毫不宠溺的样子，有时候引导他们做一点简单的家务，用几句简单的夸奖来满足他们日益膨胀的自尊。

佐助推开房门。

“我回来了。”他低声说。

房间向阳，一年四季都有阳光照进来。床上的被子叠得方方正正，边缘能看见锋利的棱角，完全是专业的军队手法。床头柜上立着两个相框，一张照片是卡卡西与我们三个人的合影，另一张是他在我们这个年纪的时候拍的，他和他的老师还有朋友们，穿着野战特种部队制服。他很少向我们提起他们，我所知的也仅仅是这些人早已经不在人世。佐助打开床头柜的抽屉，里面有五枚子弹碎片，带着干涸的黑色血迹。他把它们小心地包起来，收进衣服口袋。

鸣人在外面分完了排骨，开始冲我们大声吆喊。我和佐助从屋里出来，仔细锁好门。在我们即将踏出院门的那一刻，所有的狗忽然聚集起来，它们脊背挺直，前爪触地，以标准的军犬站姿昂首凝视着我们。一只棕色沙皮狗领头，轻轻唤了一声，所有的狗同时朝天嗥叫，接着把头垂下。直到我们离去，它们依旧保持着这样的姿势，默立在空无一人的小院中。

7、

下过雨的土地翻出泥土的湿味。出了城郊，我们沿着田垅向山下走，收割过的油菜花从秸秆折断处流出半透明的黏液。天上没有云，几棵大树椭圆形的叶片在地上投出小块阴凉。休憩的时候，鸣人把背包放到地上，靠着树干喝瓶装柠檬苏打水。佐助沉默地站在一旁，不知道在想什么。

“你们还记得和卡卡西老师一起看电影那次吗？”我随口问。

“当然记得了。”鸣人抬起头，笑了笑，“卡卡西老师还睡着了，真是浪费钱。”

在我们读书的时候，电影的票价尚处在中产阶级刚刚可以接受的水平，对于普通学生来说不亚于高消费。有一年，著名女影星富士风雪绘参演了一部由小说改编的电影，在当时引起一阵轰动。小说原作为前代历史学家自来也周游考察期间所撰写，通过对各地风俗店的细致描绘，概揽了每一处的风土人文与政教舆情，而人民教师旗木卡卡西对该书爱不释手的原因始终成谜。不论如何，卡卡西过生日当天，我们三个一拍脑袋，决定凑钱请他去电影院看这本电影。

站在电影院门口的时候，卡卡西一直有些疑神疑鬼，怕我们又在搞什么恶作剧，惹得鸣人哇哇一通大叫“好心没好报”，直到卡卡西给他买了一大桶爆米花才消停。

“话说，虽然很感谢你们请我看电影……”卡卡西盯着手里的电影票，又抬头看一眼我们，有些欲言又止。

“怎么了吗？”鸣人嚼着爆米花问，“这可是卡卡西老师最喜欢的《亲热天堂》呀，老师不是总说这本书很有趣，故事很精彩什么的，今天我们三个人陪你一起看哦。”

卡卡西的脸似乎变红了一点。他不知所措地抓了抓头发，似乎在努力找点什么借口，被佐助一眼看穿了。

“想逃当然是不可能的，卡卡西。”他冷笑一声，从兜里掏出剩下的二十张票。“我们包了场。”

“为了给卡卡西老师过生日，这可是花了我们半年的积蓄哦，”我故意继续加码，“毕竟我们也想多了解老师一点嘛。卡卡西老师难道连和我们一起看电影都不愿意吗？”

站在卡卡西旁边，我似乎听到他发出一声呜咽。不出所料，先恳求，再撒娇，最后加一些可怜兮兮的委屈，就能让这个人毫无办法。我们常常会不自觉地利用这一点，渐渐多少养成了恃宠而骄的坏习惯，因此在之后到来的成长期里越发任性、蛮横、我行我素。卡卡西被我们推搡着，被迫从检票员异样的目光中露出尴尬的笑容。而在他看不到的地方，我们一起偷偷摆出了胜利的手势。

可惜的是，不知是人算不如天算，还是天算不如天算，等开始放映了我们才知道，电影改编为了通过了全年龄段的审查分级，删除了原作中大部分的肢体裸露场景，就差没把爱情动作片删成纪录片。刚开场十分钟，我们就被几乎静止的镜头无聊到昏昏欲睡。

放映厅熄灭了所有灯光，只留下屏幕像地上的烟蒂一样明明灭灭。男主角质问女主角的话语来去反复，得到的回答仅有一句“谢谢你，我们是朋友”。

我没挺住，迷迷糊糊合上了眼，半梦半醒间，隔着变幻的混沌光影在许多故事中穿梭，它们从时空的缝隙中滋生，相互交织在一起，有时我们中的一人成了主角，有时看不清彼此的脸，有时梦到自己似乎拥有无穷的力量，可以在墙上砸出巨大的坑陷。在这场永无止境的白日梦中，几句对白沿着室内浑浊的空气渗入我的记忆：

“那是他。”  
“他已经不是他了。”  
“你不是他，他也不是你。”  
“可他还是他。”  
“你就不能是你吗？”

猛然间，我惊醒过来，身上不知什么时候盖了一件外套。鸣人把头搁在卡卡西腿上，拱着身子睡得正香，另一边的佐助靠着卡卡西的肩膀，呼吸缓慢而均匀。卡卡西身上只剩一件单薄的毛衣，他轻轻用手托着熟睡的鸣人和佐助，神情在跳动的光里晦暗难辨。我站起来，想把身上的外套还给卡卡西，对方注意到我的靠近，抬起头笑了，用口型对我说：

“这里冷，别着凉。”

我摇头，指指身上的加绒外套，执意把外套递过去。卡卡西似乎以为受到嫌弃，露出一个受伤的表情。他小心把衣服从我手上接过，盖在鸣人和佐助身上，又解下脖子上的围巾递给我。或许是我的错觉，站在昏暗狭窄的过道里，似乎有两双眼睛盯了过来。下一秒，鸣人重新翻了个身，好像什么都没有发生一样，把脸整个埋进卡卡西毛衣的褶纹里。而佐助似乎在做一个甜美的梦，他向上勾起下巴，嘴唇触碰到监护人的耳垂，宛如讨到一个小小的吻。

我坐回座位，系上围巾，灰绿色的羊毛织物穿过后颈柔软地落在皮肤上，混合着一缕浅淡的药香，有麦冬、山栀子和桔梗的清苦，还有郁金的辛香和甘草的甜香。它们带着舒缓的体温安抚着我的心神，令我又一次沉沉睡去。

许多人回忆过去的时光，总认为一代人不如一代人。生在和平年代，生活如流水般容易令人忘却，偶尔会有一些小事发生，也不过水面上投下的一圈涟漪。而在我进入木叶医院实习的第二年，发现事实并非如此。残酷的现实在暗流下悄然涌动，究竟是毫无征兆的意外还是刻意为之的隐瞒，只要足够留意，不论如何精心布置，终究会露出破绽。凌晨四点，当佐助背着那个人踹开急症室大门的时候正好轮到我值夜班。担架车与地面尖锐的摩擦声和呼吸机的提示音交错混合，恍惚间，我记起一件微不足道的小事。

那些药材合在一起，是缓解咳血的药方。

8、

卡卡西有一间常去的酒吧，就在附近的山脚下，晚上从几百米外远的公路就能看见霓虹灯招牌。佐助出国之后，卡卡西带着我们两个去过一次。那天是鸣人十八岁生日，我们每个人都点了酒，一直喝到后半夜。期间无意撞见了带着红老师约会的阿斯玛老师，他们和卡卡西打招呼时格外自然，转头注意到我们，才显出一丝尴尬来。

“卡卡西，别带坏小孩啊。”

阿斯玛举着手里的烟看着我们，抽也不是，掐也不是。卡卡西挑起眉，熟练揶揄着。

“你在他们这个年纪的时候什么没干过？”

“瞎扯！”阿斯玛不轻不重锤了对方一拳，“改天让我学生好好治你。”

“不可能，鹿丸他们最尊敬卡卡西老师了！”

倒在桌上的鸣人醉醺醺地嚷了一句。

卡卡西笑起来，看向一脸无奈的阿斯玛。

“我学生不错吧？”

“卡卡西，”红帮阿斯玛圆场，“让他们少喝一点，你现在可背不动他们两个。”

“没关系，”鸣人从桌上迷迷瞪瞪抬起头，“我背得动，一定会把卡卡西老师带回去的。”

我的杯子里都是果酒，喝多了也不至于醉倒，只是脑袋发沉，想事情的时候断断续续。卡卡西抽走鸣人手中的酒杯，又和同事们寒暄了几句。吧台侧边古铜色的留声机里流淌出六七十年代的乡村民谣，醇厚的男声在昏黄的灯光里静静发酵。

回过神来的时候，卡卡西已经把鸣人扶到了沙发上，又给我切了一小块蛋糕。

“说起来，卡卡西老师有没有想过谈恋爱结婚之类的事情？”

“嗯？”对方抬起头看着我。

“因为，”我认真算了一下，“卡卡西老师和阿斯玛老师年纪差不多吧？”

“这个嘛……”卡卡西苦笑了一下，“不管从什么方面，我看起来都不像是个好的结婚对象呀。”

“哪有啦！”我据理力争，“明明在学校的时候老师就很受欢迎了。”

“樱在学校的时候也很受欢迎哦，听说喜欢樱的男生很多呢。”

“这是两回事！”

不由地，我对着那张笑眯眯的脸吼了一声。

“我的意思是，好像很难想象卡卡西老师会喜欢或者爱上什么人……”我努力地组织语言，“因为老师的性格，怎么说呢，太好了，或者说是太恶劣了，装傻的态度也好处理事情的方法也好，过于滴水不漏反而让人觉得，这个人其实很难和别人建立亲密关系吧？会有这种感觉。”

“啊啊，”卡卡西略微有些惊讶，掩饰性地笑了一声。“该说果然不能小看女孩子的直觉吗？”

我撑着头，开始用吸管挑酒杯里的西柚籽。

“真是的，明明只有卡卡西老师自己以为藏得很好而已。”

卡卡西沉默了一会儿，我抬起头，发现他的目光停在漆黑的玻璃窗上。沉重的暖色光线在窗面投下反光，一时间分辨不出两个孤寂又单薄的影子是哪个在注视着另一个。

“樱长大了啊，”他的声音很轻，像是说给自己在听，“已经可以放心了。”

他转过头来看我，温和地笑着。

“以后鸣人和佐助还要多拜托你照顾了呀。他们两个，还像小孩一样。”

话虽如此，两个男生只有在卡卡西面前才会像小孩子这一点，相信对方也心知肚明。我没有再说什么，心中不知为何感到有些不安。卡卡西抿了一口酒，似乎有些释然地仰起头，笑着叹了口气。

“从现在开始，已经是你们的时代了。”

他停了很久，吊灯的阴影遮住他半张脸。

“一个不需要英雄的时代……”

留声机里慵懒的歌声盖住了卡卡西的没说完的话。我枕着自己的手臂，身体昏昏沉沉，神经却变得格外敏锐，能感觉到被酒精点燃的血液正在向上翻涌，而那首旋律一直在脑中挥之不去，每一句歌词都像铁丝般紧紧缠绕住心脏：

我已是将死之人，很快会离开这个世界  
我不介意被高吊起来，绑在死刑架上  
已经在坟墓里躺了这么久，早已看尽世间沧桑  
爬上高山，立于巅峰  
手里拿着匕首，肩上背着步枪  
用绳子套住脖子，死去的人注视着我  
最后我听见他们说：你很快会来我们在的地方  
绞死我，请绞死我  
到头来我们一无所有，我的心里空空荡荡  
闭上双眼，一根稻草就能将我全部掩藏

9、

佐助收起打火机，一缕青烟从线香上飘散开。他把带血的子弹片从口袋中取出，一枚枚摆在石碑前。鸣人从包里取出两个铃铛，碰在一起发出清脆的响声。

“卡卡西老师，这个我修好了哦。”他把铃铛小心地放在弹片旁。

“今天的天气特别好，来的路上看到南贺川边开了很多很多花。帕克它们也过得很好哦，乌鲁西吃得越来越多了，最近它们在换毛期，好像比起肉排更喜欢啃骨头。木叶的医院最近在扩建，学校也要搬迁了，听说新校区比原来大了一倍，真让人羡慕啊。还有还有，鹿丸下个月要结婚，对象居然是那个手鞠哦。本来我们说好所有人一起参加，但是佐助这家伙又要走了，是不是有够讨厌的？前两天我手臂骨折了，好痛的说，小樱还狠狠打了我一拳，真的好过分。但是现在已经没事了，所以卡卡西老师不要担心啦。”

鸣人一开口就停不下来，他盘腿坐在草地上，衣领在盛夏的微风中轻轻晃动，我和佐助站在一旁，好像回到了很多年前。卡卡西向来喜欢迟到，在漫长的等待中，我们似乎也学到了点不一样的东西，开始能渐渐分清什么东西等得来，什么东西等不来。我把手中那束金黄的花放在铃铛旁边，抬起头，几缕雪白的花瓣从树枝间悄然而落。半透明的花瓣在风中左右浮动，像一场温柔的雪。

“鸣人今天好像没吃晚饭吧？一天三顿很重要的，有空也提醒他不要只吃泡面。”说话时，卡卡西望着窗外漫天的雪花。“还有，代我和佐助君说一声抱歉。”他的呼吸越来越轻，“我帮不了他，是个没有用的老师。”

最后，他看向我。

“还是给你添麻烦了呀，樱。”他似乎想帮我擦一下眼泪，可是连抬手的力气也拿不出来。

“不好意思，总是让你们等，”卡卡西勉强露出一个笑容，“今天是最后一次了……早点回去吧。”

这些年我时常在想，旗木卡卡西这个人，在漫长的岁月里过着一种什么样的生活？他到底有没有恨过，有没有爱过，有没有自私过，有没有失望过。可我似乎连他不笑的时候都没见到过，更分辨不出活在这个世界上对他来说究竟是不是一种痛苦。唯一隐约能感受到的，似乎只有孤独。

“你到底什么时候才来啊，”鸣人低下头，声音终于忍不住地颤抖，“我们已经等了很久了，卡卡西老师。”

离开的时候，天色已经接近傍晚。成群的鸟从我们头顶的天空飞过，不知是挣脱还是回到它们的牢笼。我们抄小道穿过后山，前段时间因为山体滑坡封堵的路已经重新整修完毕，经过的时候，鸣人非要指给我们看那块砸中他的超级巨大的尖石头。其实那块石头并不大，加上底座不到一米高，通体透出黑绿色的光泽。参差的断口处似乎曾经凿刻过文字，仔细辨认能看清一个“宇”和一个“带”字，大概以前曾有过什么纪念用途。上面蒙着厚厚的灰尘，像很久没有人来过了。

此刻，远处西沉的夕阳静静燃烧着，仿佛一团用血染红的火焰。几片树叶从林中落下，停在我们的影子间。它们注视着我们和这个时代一同逐渐远去，直到消失，直到不再被降临在他们身上的黑暗所淹没。

End.


End file.
